Still can't think of a title!
by BMM
Summary: Syrus needs to tell Jaden something urgently. But he can't find him anywhere... LEMON YAOI BOYxBOY Don't like, Don't Read. SyrusxJaden One-shot. Anikishipping. This is my first fic ever by the way. R&R Please! No flames. And I hope you like it! :


"Jadeeen!" Syrus called. He couldn't find Jaden anywhere, and he hadn't seen him all day, either. He walked up to a group of Slifers. Has anyone seen Jaden?" he asked. "I saw walk over to the dock a little while ago," one responded. The dock! Syrus forgot to check there. "Thanks!" he said and ran towards to dock.

But when he got there, Jaden wasn't there. He sighed. "Ooh! Maybe he's in the cafeteria!" Syrus said to himself. But right when he turned around he ran into someone. "Uh... sorry," he said. "I heard you were looking for me," the person said. "Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed, "I've got something to tell you." "What is it Sy?" Jaden said. Just then Syrus saw some Obelisk Blues walking towards them. "Uh, can we head back to the dorms first?" Syrus pleaded. "Sure thing," Jaden said kindly.

After they got back to the Slifer dorms and were inside theirs, Jaden asked "So what did you wanna tell me?" "J-Jaden… I think I l-love…." Syrus trailed off. "Love? Who? C'mon, you can tell me. You said you wanted to," Jaden said. "I think I love…. You…." He trailed off again. "Really? You love me? How could someone as nice and beautiful as you love me? I'm just a plain old duelist," He said. "D-Does that mean you love me too?" Syrus asked hopefully. Jaden responded by hugging Syrus. "I'll take that as a yes," the blue-headed boy said.

Jaden took Syrus in his arms bridal style and carried him from where they were standing over to the bed. He put him down. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaden asked his new boyfriend. Syrus nodded his head. "Ok then, but I don't want to hurt you. If at any point you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop," He said. "Ok," Syrus said with a nod.

Jaden leaned down and kissed Syrus. He licked at Syrus' lower lip, asking for entrance. Syrus gave it without question. Jaden started exploring the wet cavern with his tongue, feeling every inch of it. While they were kissing each other, Jaden used one hand to unbutton Syrus' jacket, while the other hand reached downwards. The two had to break for air, but soon were kissing again.

Once Jaden had gotten Syrus' jacket and his shirt off, he broke away and started leaving butterfly kisses up and down his chest. Then the hand that was reaching downwards found its destination. Syrus' pants. He unbuttoned it and slid them off. Now all that was left was his boxers. These had a Drillroid design on them.

He slid off Syrus' boxers and revealed his already hard member. He started stroking it as his is free hand started playing with one of Syrus' nipples. He took the other one into his mouth. He soon switched which nipple got the mouth and which got the hand. Through all of Syrus' groans, he was able to say something. "Hold on," the blue-haired boy said between groans of pleasure. Jaden stopped immediately. "What is it Sy?" the brunette asked.

"It's not fair if you're the only one naked," the blue-haired uke replied deviously. Jaden responded by stripping until he was only in his Elemental Hero Burstinatrix boxers. "Those are kinda cute…" Syrus trailed off, "Too bad they have to come off." And thus they did. Syrus jaw dropped. Jaden could have easily been 8 inches of pure pleasure. Jaden then turned his attention to his new lover. He lowered his head and breathed hot air on Syrus' crotch. "Mmmm…" Syrus moaned. He then gently took Syrus' member into his mouth, and started licking the tip. "Ah!" Syrus cried out. "What is it Sy?" Jaden asked, still licking Syrus' erection. "S-So good…" he trailed off. Jaden then started sucking on Syrus' cock. Up and down, and up and down. Syrus started panting. "J-Jaden, I'm g-gonna come!" Syrus cried. Jaden immediately stopped. "No you won't. Not yet."

Jaden then got up and walked over to the nightstand. He opened a drawer and pulled out some lube. He squirted a little bit onto his fingers. "This may hurt at first." Jaden then slipped one finger into Syrus' entrance. It hurt a little, but it was mostly pleasure. After a little bit, Jaden slipped in another finger and started moving. Once he only heard pleasure in Syrus' moans, he slipped in a third finger. "Oh God!" Syrus yelled. Jaden stopped moving so much and started stretching Syrus.

He pulled his fingers out and put a good amount of lube on his hand. He then covered his own neglected member with it. He positioned himself at Syrus' entrance. "Ready?" said brunette asked. Syrus responded with a small nod. Jaden slowly pushed himself all the way inside of the blue-haired boy. "So big…." "So tight….." Jaden waited for Syrus to get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes, Syrus nodded. Jaden started slowly moving. Syrus moaned. Jaden steadily started picking up speed. Syrus moaned loudly. Soon Jaden was going as fast as he could. "OH GOD JADEN!" Syrus screamed out. "I-I'm gonna come!" the bluenette said. "Me too," the brunette responded. "Ahhhhhhh!" Syrus screamed as he came all over their stomachs. The uke's ass tightened even more, which proved to be too much for Jaden. "Ah!" Jaden yelled as he thrust fully inside Syrus and came deep inside him.

Jaden pulled out and collapsed next to Syrus. "That was amazing…" the uke managed to say, "How was I?" "You were great," Jaden said in-between pants. "Jaden… will you be my boyfriend?" the bluenette asked hesitantly. "Of course, Sy." Jaden responded.


End file.
